Party at the Clubhouse
by KaitouKimara
Summary: Shion is invited to a party by her older twin sister, who is holding it at some clubhouse in Ashford Academy. The problem is, Shion accidently revealed she's still a single girl. Lotsa anime characters in this one, and Shion'll meet them all! Plz Read :3
1. Chapter 1

This is an anime crossover fanfic! Sporting a few of my fave animes (and some I haven't seen much of xD) and now I shoved them all together in this little story!

It's literally a party in Ashford Academy through the eyes of a character from **Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni **named Sonozaki Shion. She's been invited by her twin sister, Mion. Not only that, but Mion knows that Shion is still single, and now she's determined to set her sister up with a man :D

Animes in this:

**Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni**

**Code Geass**

**Umineko No Naku Koro Ni**

**Fruits Basket (well, following the manga, in which I've only read 3 volumes of. I'll get around to watching the anime eventually...)**

**MAYBE some Sailor Moon**

**Vampire Knight **

**Death Note**

**Yes! Pretty Cure 5 **

**And a tad bit of Hellsing ^^**

**10% chance of Ouran High School Host Club, but I'm not sure yet...**

If you have a request or anything (I may have forgotten to add an anime to the list x.x) just go ahead and tell me. I'll even make your fave anime charas cameo in this ^^

I hope you enjoy this story! Please Rate and Review! Whoever reviews gets a free metaphorical cookie in the next chapter!

* * *

_CHAPTER 1 _**AU: If you don't know what a certain character looks like, just type in their names on the Google image search engine. Some pictures will come up and satisfy you ^^**

* * *

The black car pulled in front of the buildings, all lights were on and music was faintly heard from the inside. The door opened and a young woman stepped out, her mint green hair falling over her shoulders.

Standing up straight, she moved her long hair back and adjusted the yellow ribbon tied back there, looking up at where the party was being held with blinking mint eyes.

"You sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Her bodyguard, a man named Kasai, asked from the driver's seat of the car, "You seem a tad nervous."

Wearing a silk-like pale yellow summer dress, the 16 year old woman turned to Kasai, crossing her arms over her large bosom, and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine, Kasai." Then she slumped a little, "It's just that Onee's hosting the party...and who knows what she could possibly do..."

"Mion-san isn't that bad." Kasai said, his slim sunglasses glimmered as he faced the wheel, "Call me when you're ready to go back."

"Alright...thank you, Kasai."

"Take care, Shion-san."

The car sped off, leaving Shion alone next to the road. The party was being held in an academy? Ashford Academy was the name, actually...

She had heard her older sister transferred to this place, and became friends with members of the school's student council, run by the grand-daughter of the school superintendent, Milly Ashford. Apparantly she let Mion use their clubhouse for this party her sister had been wanting to have for quite some time.

Over the phone, Mion said all these suggestions for the party games and what she should slip into the punch, adding more and more of cold fear in Shion's stomach. Whatever Mion did...and combine that with Milly's antics, in which she heard are almost worse than Mion's?

Oh dear.

But what was even more terrible...

Shion had accidently revealed to her older sister that she was still single.

Mion wouldn't stop pressing her about her love life, until one day, while they chatted over the phone (they could rarely see each other), it just slipped.

"_Wow, Shion_!" She had exclaimed, "_All this time and you STILL don't have a boyfriend? We haven't seen each other since New Year's..."_

"_N-No! Tha-That's not what I_..." Shion tried explaining, but it was useless. The secret was out.

That was around a week ago. Now she can't even imagine what lengths Mion will go to just to get Shion hooked up with someone. Shion knows her sister means well, but sometimes Mion goes a tad too far sometimes...

Approaching the door, she saw on a sign that she had to go around back, the front door was blocked. By what?

Shrugging to herself, she did as the sign said, and when she walked around she spotted the door. When she approached it, she didn't expect a tall shadow to suddenly cover the door, barracading the way.

"What the-" She started, before looking up and freezing to the spot.

Looming over here was a strange man litereally 2 meters tall with black hair. He was wearing some red coat and had a large red hat. His eyes were covered by amber sunglasses.

"Pardon me, Miss." His voice was so deep it sent chills down Shion's spine, "You must give me your name if you want in on this party." He had a strange smirk on his face.

Shion's eyes were wide as they could be, "So-Sono-"

The guy leaned in a bit and his smiled widened, "Having trouble speaking, Mint Girl?"

"Sonozaki Shion!" She shouted a little too loudly.

The man stood up straight, giving a dark chuckle, "So you're the twin sister of the hostess...Welcome."

He moved out of the way, and Shion realized something and she said, "Hang on! If you were told to wait for Onee's TWIN sister, why did you ask for my name when you could clearly tell I look EXACTLY like her?"

The tall man in the red hat just grinned, and Shion gasped. Were those fangs...!

"Not everyone is as they seem." He replied smoothly, revealing red eyes from behind the sunglasses.

Shion swallowed, then, taking one final scan of him, walked briskly past, saying, "That's obviously true, Mr. Vampire."

Last thing she heard from him when she entered the clubhouse was the vampire laughing even harder.

* * *

"Shiiion!" Mion jumped up when Shion rounded the corner, causing the latter to gasp, "It's so good to see you!"

Mion looked exactly the same as Shion, except her long green hair was pulled tightly into a ponytail. She was wearing a pale red sundress, her breasts bobbing as she embraced her younger sister.

Shion then smiled, hugging her back, "It's great to see you, too, Onee."

"What's this?" A young woman entered the hallway. She had wavy blonde hair, playful blue eyes, and she grinned, "Mion! Could this be the infamous Shion?"

"In the flesh!" Mion laughed, holding her hand out to the woman, who was wearing a quite revealing lavender dress, "This is Milly Ashford! She let me borrow the place!"

"Hi, Shion!" Milly said happily, hugging Shion rather tightly, "Lookie here! You two are so identical!"

"Everyone had just gotten here." Mion said, as she tugged Shion's arm through the hallway, "Now don't make me forget my current mission tonight, Shion."

Shion groaned. She knew what Mion was talking about. Milly giggled.

"She told me ALL about it!" Her blue eyes sparkled and she laughed more, "But don't worry, we won't be TOO conspicuous."

They entered the room where the party was. Shion widened her eyes. It was a pretty large place. There were a few round tables with chairs, music played in the background, and there was a snack and punch table. Everyone was dressed for the summer, wearing either shorts and a shirt or a dress.

"Shii-chan!"

Shion turned to find two girls running towards her from the crowd. She recognized the one on the left, it was Ryuuguu Rena, a student from the Hinamizawa school. She had red hair cropped in the back but long in the front, and bright blue eyes. She also had a blue flowered dress on.

The girl on the right she didn't know who it was. She was about an inch shorter than Rena, with dark pink hair reaching her shoulders, a poofy and tiny pigtail pulled up on each side of her head with these yellow beads. Her dress was light pink, and her eyes were a dark violet.

"Rena-san..." Shion said politely, smiling, "It's great to see you!"

"Same here!" Rena then gestured to the girl next to her, "Have you met my friend, kana? This is Yumehara Nozomi-chan! We're best friends!"

"Hi!" Nozomi waved, grinning with a faint blush on her cheeks, "It's nice to meet you, Shion-san."

Shion nodded, still smiling, but then she jumped when Mion clamped both hands on her shoulders and steered her forward.

"HEY GUYS!" She shouted, and everyone in the party room turned their heads. Shion grew a deep red, eyes downcast.

"My little sister finally made her way to my party!" Mion held out a hand, "Now we can really have fun!"

"And guess what?" Milly called out, "She's _**single**_!"

Shion gasped at this and turned to the blonde woman, who only smiled and saluted.

Everyone began to clap and wave, Shion glowered at her sister but then forced to smile, trying to scoot away to avoid anymore attention.

People were going back to what they were doing, talking and laughing and some even dancing, but Mion grabbed Shion's arm before she could escape.

"Come on, sis!" Mion's voice was cheerful, "Let's go meet some boys!"

Shion yanked her arm back, "Onee..."

When the song changed into another one, Mion turned her head away, "Oohhh, I love this song!"

Suddenly Shion felt a hand close around her wrist from behind and she found herself being pulled away quickly and into the crowd of people. She yelped but didn't say anything. The person who was pulling her was a tall teenage boy.

Finally over by the side, boy released her. "I knew Mion-san and President were going to probably keep you from having fun tonight." His voice was quiet, "At least they've lost you for a while."

"Thanks.." Shion nodded eagerly, looking up at him. The teenager was around 18 years old, with straight jet black hair and sharp violet eyes. He wasn't wearing anything special, just a black and gold school uniform.

"They're going to maybe be looking for you now." He said, "I'll ask some of my friends to keep an eye on you so the two of them don't embaress you farther."

Shion couldn't help but blush, "Thank you..." She paused.

"Lelouch." The raven-haired boy said.

"Lelouch. Thank you, Lelouch." Shion then smiled. Turning away, she ran off. Now she could finally enjoy this party, and if she avoided Mion and Milly, it'd be a pretty fun night (hopefully).

When she was gone, Lelouch sighed to himself.

"_Mion..." _He thought, turning his gaze to the girl with the pony-tail. She was looking around, clenching her fists now that she realized Shion was gone, "..._Always trying to make people happy in your own twisted ways..."_

* * *

"Hey, break it up, break it up." The teenage boy pushed a couple kissing apart, "This is a party, not a make-out place."

The couple pouted and the boyfriend started to protest, but the teenager's piercing silver eyes made the guy change his mind, and he led his girlfriend away.

The teenager, named Kiryuu Zero, turned away with a sigh. Being forced to do this...it sucked.

A 16 year old girl with long brown hair and brown eyes skipped up next to Zero. She had a headband on and a polka dot dress.

"Having fun, Zero-san?" She asked happily.

"No, Tohru. I'm not."

"Poor Zero-san!" Tohru sighed, shaking her head, "Why can't you smile at least once or something?"

"Because then his "cool" cover would fall!" A brown-haired boy around 15 with violet eyes clamped a hand on Zero's shoulder.

"Really, Keiichi-kun?" Tohru asked, blinking.

Zero, who did not like Keiichi touching him, glowered as the second boy continued, "Being serious his whole life...suddenly turning around and smiling would be like the apocolypse or something!"

Maebara Keiichi paused, then grinned, "Hey, is that Shion? HEY, SHION!"

Tohru and Zero turned their heads over to a green-haired girl that looked identical to Mion, but her hair wasn't in a ponytail. The girl was going around smiling, but it looked like she was sneaking, as well.

She noticed then, and then checking her surroundings, ran over to them quickly.

"Hi, Kei-chan." Shion smiled, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Oh yes!" Tohru went in front of her, shaking her hand, "You must be Sonozaki Shion-san, right? Mion-san told me about you! I'm Honda Tohru!"

"This is Kiryuu Zero." Keiichi patted Zero on the shoulder, in which he got a shove away. Zero swiped silver hair out of his eyes and nodded solemnly to Shion, who nodded back.

"Zero-san was asked to be one of the guards for the party." Tohru explained, "I...guess he's trying his absolute best to enjoy it."

"Sure I am." Zero rolled his eyes. Suddenly his cellphone rung. Holding it up to his ear, he slightly turned away, speaking, "What?"

After a moment of silence Zero's eyes flickered to Shion, who gulped nervously. Finally he closed the phone.

"It was Lamperouge." He said, putting his hands in his pockets, "He said to make sure the hostess and the Student Council president don't find you. This is a pretty big party."

"They just want me to get a boyfriend." Shion sulked, "I know they're trying to make me happy and all, but..."

"Shii-chan!" Rena and Nozomi ran up, slightly panting.

"We've been looking for you.." Nozomi said, standing up straight, "Your sister's scowering the party room looking for you."

Rena giggled, "It's funny..."

"Look, Rena-san, Nozomi-san..." Shion held her hands together in a begging motion, "Please don't tell Onee or Milly-san you've seen me. I don't want them to make me meet boys all night, y'know?"

Nozomi nodded, "I understand, Shion-san." Then she looked confused, "But, why don't you want a boyfriend?"

Shion was startled at this question, then she stared at the floor.

"There's no one out there for me..." She said in a low whisper, "...Not anymore..."

Tohru, Keiichi, Rena and Nozomi exchanged confused looks. They couldn't hear her. But Zero did.

As he walked past her, he said quietly, "Looks like we have something in common, Sonozaki-san..."

Shion looked after him, then she sighed. Turning back to the others, she smiled, "Yoshi! Pretend you guys never saw me, alright?"

Keiichi laughed, "Sure, Shion. Whatever you say!"

Tohru beamed, "Enjoy the party!"

Shion nodded, then turned around and snuck away.

* * *

Nii hee! Hope you like this one! This story will pretty much go on as Shion meets other characters and also some anime boys. But which boy will be good enough for her? You'll find out if you REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long if anyone's reading. Now we've got some Umineko and Death Note characters! Plus some other Higurashi ones, as well! And maybe some crossover crushes? :O!

Well, read to find out how Shion will get out of this pickle! :D

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Over by the side, a teenage boy was holding a notebook, scribbling furiously. His brown hair was almost dripping sweat, his brown eyes never leaving the pages of whatever he was writing on. In addition he was laughing a little crazily to himself as he did his work.

Apparantly he was liking what he was doing TOO much.

Shion couldn't help but feel curious as she walked up to the taller young man, tilting her head, "Excuse me, sir?"

The guy jumped, sweat flying everywhere, "Mion-san?"

"No, I'm Shion, her sister." Shion pointed to the little black notebook, "What're you writing? If you keep going like this, that little notebook will be too full."

The brunette stood up straight, folding the notebook and shoving it under his shirt (or where-ever he put it, she couldn't tell.)

"Who are you, by the way?" Shion asked. This man was pretty handsome.

"Light..." He replied, "Yagami Light."

"Nice to meet you!" Shion grinned, "So, if I may ask again, what are you writing?"

"Nothing..."

"Really? You're writing nothing? You looked so happy while writing so much it was also as if you could've been.." She trailed off and laughed, "Never mind."

Light then looked over to the right, Shion followed his gaze. Nothing was there.

"You have an imaginary friend, too?" She asked. She loved teasing people.

"**NO**!" He said a little too loudly.

The green-haired girl just shrugged, "Alright, alright, if that's what you say..."

"_This guy's crazy, I think_..." She thought.

"LIGHT-KUN!" Suddenly a blonde girl jumped out of no where and grabbed Light's arm, "Light-kun, where did you go? I was looking everywhere for you!"

It was as if some demon came and held onto Light's arm. His eyes were wide and his lips twitched. Then he obtained a bored expression.

"I was enjoying the party." He said passively, "I bumped into Mion-san's sister."

"Mion-san has a twin?" The blonde looked Shion up and down, then literally gave her a hug, "I'm Amane Misa! I'm Light-kun's girlfriend!"

"Charmed, I'm Shion." Shion raised her shoulders and made herself look cute, "_Poor guy..." _She thought sadly.

"Come on, Light-kun, there's so many songs going on! We can't leave without dancing at least once!" Misa dragged the poor 17 year old over and out onto the dance floor, with the other people.

Shion watched after them for a bit, shaking her head at the boy with pity. She had heard of Amane Misa a little. She was supposed to be some famous singer and model, or something like that.

Spending most of your teenage life in a boarding school can really cut you off from the outside world, pretty much.

She sighed, thinking of her current situation. Mion was so determined to find her somebody, was she just not thinking that Shion's heart was too damaged to hold anymore people? There was just one person on her mind...if only she knew where he could be...

"Nee-Nee? Is that you?"

Shion turned around suddenly and looked down into the pinkish-purple eyes of Houjou Satoko. With light and short blonde hair, she wore a black headband, and a violet polo sleeveless shirt, and some jean shorts.

Next to her stood another little girl with long blue hair, lavender eyes and a little green sundress. They both were around 9 years old.

"Satoko!" Shion exclaimed happily, getting down on her knees and hugging the blonde girl, "Its so great to see you!"

"Shii!" The blue-haired girl smiled, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Hey, Rika-chan..." Shion patted Furude Rika's head. The little girl beamed.

"I think Mion-san's looking for you." Satoko remarked, "She was looking around with her friend Milly-san."

"Well, don't tell her you saw me, okay?" Shion chuckled quietly, "Onee, how long will you last trying to look for me?"

"Let's hope not too long. I heard she was trying to get you a man or something?"

Shion stood up and looked behind her to find a young man of 18 there, hands in his pockets. He had red (not orange) hair that was sticking out in one direction, blue eyes, and a cute smile.

"Battler-san?" Satoko titled her head, "I didn't know you were going to be here?"

Ushiromiya Battler waved, "I didn't know either. I went into hyper sleep and was brought here."

"Oh you complete moron, must you stick with that pitiful excuse?"

A young woman about the same age appeared next to Battler. Her hair was an orange-ish gold and was pulled into a plaited bun, where a red rose rested on the side. She was wearing a sort of school uniform, with a pinkish tie and a school jacket, a short skirt and long red and white striped stockings and tall black boots.

The woman leaned in closer to Satoko and Rika, and said in a sweet voice, "It was all magic, darlings.." Her sky blue eyes sparkled and she released a cackle that could only belong to a witch. Satoko and Rika nodded, smiling.

"BEATO!" Battler cried out angrily, "YOU PUT ME INTO HYPER SLEEP! REPEAT IT IN RED!"

"Fine." The woman known as Beatrice spoke, as a red aura surrounded her, and the words magically flew by, "I put Ushiromiya Battler into hyper sleep and brought him to this party."

Battler grinned triumphantly, "See?"

"But with magic." Beatrice added normally.

Battler fumed as Beato released a loud cackle. Shion blinked several times.

"You guys boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked.

The two faced her and began shouting at once, Beatrice AND Battler turning red at once as they said how they would never ever be together and never ever love each other.

"Mii..." Rika smiled, "Beato is always talking about how incredibly stupid Battler was with his denying self."

"But she'll never get me to change!" Battler proclaimed.

"Sure..." Beato gave off another loud cackle, "...Oh, I'm glad Mion made this party! She invited so many people, most of which I haven't seen for a long time!"

"Yeah, you were still around since before they were even born...Old lady..!" Battler stifled a laugh, Beato glared at him.

Then she smiled elegantly at Shion, "Oh my, you look exactly like your sister! You know, if you get tired of that, I could change something about you. Blue eyes? Oh wait, how about purple eyes!"

A golden pipe suddenly appeared in her hand and she pointed into the crowd, "Purple eyes just like that emo boy over there?"

People had unknowingly moved out of the way and Shion could see Lelouch standing there, glancing around without a care in the world. It was like he was totally bored.

"Um, no, thank you...Beato-san..." Shion said politely, "..I'm just going to stay on the low down for a while...Onee's probably still looking for me..."

"Really now?" Beatrice grinned, "I had heard about your dilemma, dear Shion...your sister is attempting to find you a man, right!"

She held her pipe up in the air, "Alright then! To make things more interesting, I'll reveal the location of the male that would be great to match you up with!"

"Wh-What!" Shion exclaimed, widening her eyes as the golden pipe began to glow, "You can do that?"

"_This..." _Her thoughts were a blur, "_Could she possibly find Satoshi-kun?"_

"I can do many things, darling." Beato replied with a wink, "The most eligible man to be your partner won't be able to hide from my power!"

When golden butterflies began to materialize out of thin air, people around began to stop dancing and stare in wonder.

Shion was too shocked to speak as the butterflies began to fly towards her.

Battler grit his teeth, "Stop with the holographic projections, Beato! You're disrupting a party!"

"It'll only take a few seconds, Battleerrrr~~!"

Battler covered his ears, falling on his knees next to Satoko and Rika, "Tell me when this light show is over..."

"Mii~~!" Rika was the other only one who wasn't entranced by the magic, and she pet Battler's red hair, "Don't worry!"

The butterflies flew around Shion quickly, lifting her hair and dress up in the wind. With one hand she held her skirt down, with the other she clenched it into a fist and held it tightly to her chest. For a second she wanted to stop the mischevious immortal witch, but wouldn't this be a good thing?

"_Satoshi-kun_..." Shion couldn't help but smile and close her eyes, submitting herself to the magic.

Suddenly the magic left her, she felt the normal temperatures of the room, and she opened her eyes.

Only to find every single person at the party staring at her.

"Eh!" Shion turned a deep red, backing up a bit. Then she faced the witch, "But...did it work?"

Beatrice's eyes were closed as well, as she studied the new knowledge she had obtained, and she muttered, "Wow, this can't be..."

"Huh?" Shion gasped, eyes wide. Did this mean Satoshi-kun was...?

"Okay, people!" Suddenly Zero stepped in, holding his hands up, "Our witch guest was just doing a joke, alright? Now all of you close your mouths and get back to dancing, will ya?"

People ignored him, but when Beato opened her eyes, they all held their breaths as if she was going to do something.

The witch let out a cackle, "That'll do, Kiryuu Zero! I'm glad everyone was watching my show, right?"

Everyone smiled and began to applause, except for Zero, who scowled. Beatrice was clearly enjoying the attention, while Shion was blushing like crazy.

"And don't forget my assistant!" Beato held her hand out to the green-haired girl, who squeaked and bowed to hide her red face.

When the clapping had died down and everyone began dancing again, Shion looked up to find a grinning Beato with her hands on her hips.

"How lucky you are, dear Shion!" The Golden Witch told her, "It seems the right man for you is closer than you think!"

"Eh?" Shion stood up straight, "Wait a second, you mean-"

"I said I was going to find him. I never said I was going to tell you!" She laughed again, "But still, dear Shion. You won't have to look very hard tonight for a guy.."

As she started to walk away from the bewildered Shion, the witch added, "Maybe you'll bump into each other! Just maybe! Oh yes, and you better start running now...My show had brought up a lot of attention, don't you think?"

With another distinct cackle, she had already vanished in the crowd.

Shion stared after, slowly processing Beatrice's words. Why would she start running? It's not like the show the witch put up would cause Mion to-

Oh snap.

"HEY SHION!" Mion shouted, a few feet in front of her, waving her hand, a devilish grin on her face, "Where have you been, Shion? We still haven't looked for boys yet!"

When Shion backed up, Mion took a step forward, wagging her finger, "Ah ah ah, Shion! If you come quietly, I won't have Milly-chan call out her guards!"

Suddenly a hand was placed on Mion's shoulder. Mion stopped and turned her head, drawing in breath quickly when she saw who it was.

"Mion-san..." Lelouch's voice was soft, and he smiled, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"I-I-..." Mion's eyes were wide, her cheeks dark red, "B-But, Sh-Shion..."

Lelouch looked down in disappointment, "Oh, is that so...I've just been looking forward to getting a dance with you before all the other boys ask..."

"WAIT!" The pony-tailed girl whipped to him, "Don't be so gloomy! I'll dance with you!"

And she led the older teenager to the dance floor without even a single glass at Shion.

But as the younger twin wandered away, her footsteps became heavy and her shoulders drooped. If the guy right for her was nearby...does this mean she's not right for Satoshi-kun?

"_Satoshi-kun_..." She thought with determination, ".._I promise I won't love anyone other than you._.."

"Excuse me..." A very dull and bored voice said.

Shion stood up straight, blinking and looking. Who said that?

"Over here, Miss..."

Turning, Shion spotted a young man of mid-twenties sitting on a chair by a window which led to a balcony. The man was odd-looking, spiky and unkept black hair and dull black eyes, also dark circles added the strangeness, but what was weirder was that he was only wearing a white t-shirt and messy jeans.

And to top it all, the guy was sitting with his knees up on the chair he sat on.

"Oh, hello.." Shion went in front of him, "Did you want something, sir?"

"I just need to give you advice." The man replied, bringing his thumbnail to his mouth, "I overheard your problem being caused by your sister and her friend. The story is being spread slowly but there is a 80% chance people won't do anything about it."

Shion blushed slightly, "Yes, I know my problem, yes...and that woman just said she found who I _should_ be with, she just didn't find who I _wanted_ to be with..."

"Is he missing?" The man asked her, tilting his head and staring.

"Th-That's right..." Shion felt the sadness building up whenever she mentioned it, "A year ago he disappeared."

"And you care for no one else but him, correct?"

She nodded, holding her hands in front of her.

"How long have you known him, though? Before this boy disappeared."

Shion looked at him, "Why are you asking me this?"

The man didn't speak. He just reached over to the snack table next to him and grabbed a chocolate piece of candy.

The silence somehow urked her and she said, "..I knew him for a week or two. Maybe more, I can't remember. But-"

"Not giving yourself a chance to find someone to heal you is most unhealthy." The man interrupted, licking up the remains of the melted chocolate on his fingers, "You've barely known this boy in my standards, for all we know he could be dead."

"Don't say that!" Shion shouted at him, "He's alive! I know he is!"

"Well, let's say he's alive then. Doesn't matter though. My advice is don't focus on one thing. Spread yourself. Or you'll end up lonely in the end."

Shion clenched her fists, "I won't end up lonely-"

"There is a 60% chance you will if you keep to yourself."

She growled, "Is that it, sir?"

"No, I'm not finished yet. Your sister may be doing something else, but her friend Milly-san is still looking for you. And she can't be distracted as easily as you may think."

Ignoring Shion's gape, he concluded, "There's a 95% chance she'll find you in the next 5 minutes."

"EH?" Shion looked around quickly, "Wh-Where should I hide?"

The man reached and lifted up the thick table cloth where the snacks were and gestured under, "If you crawl underneath, you will end up by those curtains over there, where you can hide behind until Milly-san gives up the search. She wouldn't want to miss the party either. It's a really good party, you know."

Shion had to agree on that. Even though everyone in the place was having fun except for her.

At first she didn't want to crawl on the floor, but then she decided against hesitating. As she moved over and got on her knees, she asked, "What's your name?"

"You can call me Ryuzaki." He replied.

"Cool. I'm Shion, if you didn't already know."

"Have fun, Shion."

The green-haired girl smiled at him, then vanished under the table.

Ryuzaki grabbed another piece of candy and smiled to himself. Going under the table and to the curtains was the exact same escape route he suggested to another person who was looking for a place to hide.

"Fate really is a wonderful thing." He murmured, eating the candy quietly and continued to watch people dance.

* * *

Hooray! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And if you don't know who Ryuzaki is, he's actually L from Death Note! He tells the other characters in the series to call him that. ^^


End file.
